Game Plan Z
by zedwriter
Summary: A story about the unthinkable. This zombie apocalypse was planned for by Troy and Josh. Of course they weren't serious when they made the plan. Read to see what happens when the apocalypse comes and their plan falls into action.


It all started one gloomy morning in my college dorm. I woke up early, around 6, because I had a huge english paper due today and it wansnt finished. Procrastination was a disease I suffered from, I'm suprised I got into this college they way I do that. But I think WVU has done me some good and made me a better student. I mean this is my fifth year here; and my highschool teachers said I wouldnt go anywhere, pshhh. My old highschool closed down anyhow, they built a new, huge school just after my graduating year. They hired all new teachers and everything. That shows them for treating us like they did; they all said we wouldnt never amount to anything. They were wrong! But i could care less anymore; i was just worried about my current english paper. Which I had about 4 hours to do before it was due in class. So I needed to get started pronto. But of course whats a morning without breakfast? I stumbled into the kitchen trying not to wake my roomate, we went out partying the night before. He hadnt woken up yet, and I needed my Cinnamon Toast Crunch, so I tried to be quiet as a church mouse. I reached up in our squeaky cabiner, grabbed a bowl and put it on the table. Then I reached on top of the fridge and grabbed my favorite cereal of all time, I even sniffed inside the bag to get a smell for what I was about to eat. This had been my favorite cereal since I was like oh i dont know, six? I poured me a nice big bowl, almost to where it was overflowing on each side; I never thought about how I was gonna fit the milk in there, I'd make it work somehow. I sure needed this; I had a hangover from hell and this would just jumpstart my day a little faster, that and some tylenol. I just needed to get this stupid paper done. So I reached in the fridge and grabbed the jug of milk. And of course today of all days had to be the day it was gonna be empty; this may have the most disappointing thing in the world at this moment. Cereal is just a bowl of food without milk; its like the peanut butter without jelly, just doesnt work out. So of course i had to go find my truck keys and go to the store. Josh drove last night, which was a stupid idea, so I sneaked into his room trying not to wake him up and his new "friend." Then of course to add to all this confusion, the keys were hiding from me somewhere in his room. I looked everywhere and, nothing. I regreted it but, i had to wake him up. I tapped him on the shoulder and whishpered, "Josh, psssssst, wake up". But I got no answer. Then it hit me, hes really hung over, so I took durastic measures to save time; I smacked him in the side of the face. He definately woke up this time, and we had like a whispering shouting match, just to find my truck keys. It turns out he put him in his pants and threw them in his closet. So I reached in he closet, pulled out his jeans and looked through them. but they werent there! At this point I was pissed. I needed to go get milk, and my truck keys are "missing". So there we are trying to find them, then Josh goes, "wait, I know where they're at, their in your truck. Ha, I forgot". I wanted to strangle him at this point, but I didnt have time to do that. So instead of smothering him, i smacked him on the head and ran out the door. As I got on the elevator, I pressed the G to head to the bottom, I was on the 11th floor and the elevator was super slow. Then no later i got on it, it stopped at 10, this was a girls dorm. and my friend Becka got in the elevator. I had known her since high school, and she was a couple years older than me. I had always had a thing for her, I mean she was pretty cute. Actually, scratch that, she was freaking hot. But of course, i would never put the moves on her. I always found it easier to mess around with people you dont exactly know, and for me that meant meeting drunk chicks at off campus parties. But Becka, there was just something about her that made me smile. And while im standing here thinking all this, I realize the elevator stopped moving between floors 4 and 5. Becka was getting worried, but I thought it was pretty great, I got some alone time with her; wink, wink. So we just sat there and started talking and laughing together, talking about a little bit of everything. I asked her if she remembered me from high school, and we had a pretty deep talk. and then she said something that really made me happy. She goes, "I thought you were pretty cute back then, I still think your kinda cute". I just couldnt believe it; and i was excited, big time. Almost a half hour passed when she told me that; so I decided to tell her what I thought; that she was beautiful and I wanted her and I to hang out sometime. I did, I felt stupid but I did. She just laughed and smiled at me. We just sat there and looked at eachother for a second, so I decided it was now or never. I leaned into kiss her, and she started leaning my way, and BAM! the electric went out. Needless to say I was a little astonished and about half upset I didnt get my kiss. at this point she was scared and was holding on to my big arm; digging her nails into my skin, but I didnt mind. I considered this a "moment" between her and I. And then just to make her laugh I asked, "I know this is a bad time but, do you wanna hang out with me sometime?" And yes she did laugh and said shed really like that. I didnt want the moment to end; but of course after about another five more minutes the electric kicked back on, and the elevator began to proceed to the ground floor. We exchanged numbers gettting off the elevator, then parted ways because she had to get to class, and I had to go to the store. She started walking away and I just watched her go; one reason because she had a nice butt, but two because I finally got a date with her. As I walked to my truck I did a victory pump in the air, and just kept walking. Only two more hourse til my paper was due, I said to myself, "keep focused Troy". So I went down to the parking lot and saw my marvelous new truck in my personal parking space. A brand new Ford F-150 SVT Raptor; the truck I dreamed about owning since I could first drive. I finally got it when my dad hit the lottery. Yeah it really happened, hard to believe isnt it? Thats the reason I have two personal parking spaces, for my two brand new vehicles, and why im still in school. Like I said I have that new truck, but I also have a new Ford Mustang 5.0. Yeah, I know what your thinking. I know im lucky and you wanna be me. Anyway, I jumped in the truck, flipped down the visor and down fell my keys. I stuck them in the ignition and started it up. I never get tired of hearing that V10 start up, theres nothing like it. So I went out of the dorm parking lot and pulled on to Mountaineer Way. I flicked on the radio, but today my favorite stations decided to be completely fuzzy. so i switched it to the next one, and the I heard the same thing. I scanned for every station possible and nothing came up. And then I though to myself, they screwed something up I bet, now Id have to talk this back to Keyser to get it fixed. Great, more time I have to do that crap later this week. It didnt really matter, I just popped in a CD and listened to that instead. So there I was cruisng down Mountaineer Way, and I dont see alot of cars. This was really odd, because its gameday in Morgantown; today was one of the biggest football games all season and hardly anyones out. As I kept driving down this road, I saw several cars parked up on the curbs and just left there by their owners; this was even more weird. Then the closer I got to the store I noticed the closed road signs at the end of this straight. And these signs just happened to be blocking the intersection in which I needed to cross to get to the store. So I had to either go all the way back around campus, get on the interstate, get back off, and come down a completely different road to get to the store, or I could squeeze between the signs and shoot across the intersection to get there. Yeah I decided to do it the fun way and jump the intersection. So i pulled up and just made it between the signs, barely making it through. I was ready to go but I had to time it just right. Then less and less cars started coming, so I had to take the chance now. Then I gunned it hard and rushed acroos the intersection. I made it throught the first dual lanes, and now the second ones, my truck is a freaking beast so it didnt take much. But I ended up using a little too much; I couldnt get slowed down enough and I thought I was gonna wreck. I ended up jumping the curb real hard, I thought I was gonna roll the truck. I ended up doing a 360 in the parking lot and it scared the shit out of me until I stopped. So there I sat in the middle of this parking lot, I was just astonished I was okay. Of course I doesnt include my truck. When I jumped the curb my bumber dipped and it got all scratched up by the pavement. This was a 55,000 dollar truck and now I have another reason to go to Keyser and get my truck fixed. Oh, by the way Keyser was the place i bought the truck. I hated Keyser so much; I went to Frankfort High School and Keyser was our county rival. We were the only two highschools in the county and we had a heated rivalry. Frankfort was in Short Gap, where I grew up. Anyways I couldnt worry about the truck right now, I didnt have time to go get it fixed right this moment, id do it later in the week. Right now I was sitting in the store parking lot, so I shut the truck off and started towards the door. I walked through the double doors, fast walked to the back and opened up the frosty door. I reached in and grabbed the two percent and brought it to the front. I walked up to the counter and put it up there. No one was at the counter so I waited for a second. Then I rang the bell, still nothing. So i started repeatidly ringing the bell. Ching, ching, ching ching ching. Then out of no where this little asian guy came out of the back yelling and hollering at me in some foreign language I obviously didnt understand. Then he just kept going on and on and on about, whatever it was in asian talk. Finally I raised my voice and told him to shutp and sell me the damn milk. So he punched some numbers in the register and it came up ten dollars and twenty nine cents; for milk? I dont think so. I just plain old had it with this guy, so I picked up the milk and I walked out the door. I thought nothing of it and jumped in my truck. Then that little asian guy started my way, so I started the truck up and started to speed off. Then I slammed on the breaks when an ambulance and two police cars went right by me, sirens and everything. I thought, oh shoot, their here for me. There was no point in running so I just sat there and waited. Then I realized they were going towards the McDonalds next to me. Me being the curious george I was, I pulled over to McDonalds and ran inside to see what was going on. I just had to know, im nosey like that. I ran inside and stood behind an already crowd of people around something in the dining area. There on the ground layed a middle-aged man, he looked lifeless. The crowd of people stood there in shock, I was just guessing he had choked or had a heart attack or something like that. The man looked like he had already been dead for hours. He was a real sick grey looking color. His veins started popping out all over his body; it was like the blood was still rushing through his body and getting thicker and thicker. But I mean he just looked so dead, well he was, the paramedics had him hooked up to a pulse monitor and it was completely flat. Then paramedics stopped CPR all of a sudden and starred at his body. The veins in his body were growing larger and larger, on all parts of his body! They looked almost as big as rope at this point. Then he began to shake, his whole body. The paramedics backed away as they had no idea what was going on. He began to slow down th shaking, then all at once he was completely still. The McDonalds was dead silent, then the unthinkable happened. The mans eyes opened with force. We all jumped backwards and gasped. Then the man began to sit up, he was now sitting on his butt, with his head up not looking at any of us, his eyes were just very big. The paramedics started talking to him, but they got no response. Then I saw something that would change my life forever. The one paramedic went to touch the man on the cheek, and the man jumped on him. He was on top of him, he then put his mouth at his chest and began tearing into his flesh. I actually saw the paramedics heart at one point. Everyone began to run our the door, but I was frozen and just couldnt move. The cops then jumped the man and started tazing him and trying to pull him off. The man just threw them off and started tearing into them both at the same time. Now a paramedic and two cops began victims of this man eating beast thing. I started to slowly walk away, when the cops and the paramedic started looking and turning the same way the orgininal the man did. Their skin changing colors and their veins, everywhere. All three of them started an odd run after me, and I could only think they were one thing, Zombies. I know it sounds weird but yeah, thats what they were, and I was running for my life, as all three of them were chasing. I jumped in my truck and began fumbling with my keys, I then dropped them on the floor and it only made this worse. I grabbed them up real fast and rammed them in the ignition. I looked in my rear view and saw one of the zombies climbing on my tailgate; I couldnt decide which to be more worried about, that zombies were chasing me or they were gonna mess up my paint. But I put it in drive and slammed on the gas, the zombie thing went flying out of my truck bed as I headed away from there as fast as I could go. I punched on the gas so hard I was going nearly oh i dont know, five times the speed limit. I topped a hundred miles an hour before I had to slow down to pull into my dorm. I couldnt tell if the zombies were following me or not, but I was staying around to find out, I ran inside as fast as I could. I got in the elevator and kept pressing eleven repeatidly. I kept pressing it and pressing it, finally! It closed and there I went. The ride seemed forever, I had to get upstairs and tell Josh. But this elevator was just going so freaking slow! Finally it stopped at my floor and I jumped out of the elevator and sprinted down the hall. I ran past several people, they just looked at me funny, I even pushed one guy out of the way just to get there. Then I got to my dorm and began pounding on the door because I left the keys in the truck. I kept pounding and pounding, and Josh still wasnt coming. So there I was yelling for him and banging on the door as hard as I could. Finally he threw upon the door and screamed, "What!" I rushed inside and told him we had a big problem. He asked me about what, and I had to tell him. Now, what you all dont know is about what me and Josh did in the ninth and tenth grade. We talked about zombie appocalypes all the time, considering it was 2012 and the world was supposed to end, obviously it didnt, but we still talked about because we thought it would be fun. We wrote a plan of action called Game Plan Z, this is what would we do incase a zombie appocalypse ever broke out. Obviously it was a big joke to us, even though we took two years to write it. We had this thought out to the t. Every day, every aspect, we were thinking about 20 different alternatives to every single morning, afternoon, and evening. We had weeks planned, months even, so he and I and others could survive if we ever had to pull out Game Plan Z. It was the most thought out, dangerous, reckless plan anyone could ever make; I mean cmon we were 16? Today was the day this plan would finally go into action. After we sat down and talked about what went on, we decided we needed to get out Game Plan Z, and read over it; then we wanted to go tell our teachers that we may not be having class for a long time; which was pretty reasonable. Anyway, we searched the whole dorm room for the binder we kept Game Plan Z in, finally we found it at the foot of my bed in the bottom of an old chest I had from back in highschool. This chest was normally where I hid my alcohol; we were in highschool big deal. We dusted it off, we havent even touched this thing since our senior year in highschool. I had it memorized though, I was the one that thought it up mostly, Josh just helped with the logistics of it. The book was about 50 pages long, we were only worried about day 1 though. So I flipped to page 1, the title read, "Day 1, the Start." Josh started to read what we needed to do first, he read aloud and it said, "Make sure this is an actual zombie appocalypse. If not, put me back and pull me out when it is." I had a sense of humor back then. "If this is a real appocalypse, whoever is reading this, which would be Josh or I, whether its Troy Baker or Josh Sutphin, they need to call one another to get the plan in action and begin to take avasive action towards the appocalypse. Once met together, this is what you need to do; first you must go to Joshes house and gather up as many guns and as much ammo as possible, on your way there, call all other from the list to inform them and get them safe with you." Most of the people on the list were Joshes and my friends from high school. There was a good number of people, I didnt even know if I still had their phone numbers. Anyways it read on, "Contact: Autumn Dishman, Tatiana Parsons, Tessa Sawyers, Casey Shetler, Tyler Crock, Al Hall, Logan Pfaff, Kaysie Yaider, Shawn Evans, Ian Mull, Cole Smith, Hunter Jenkins, Alex Northcraft, and Garrett Shoemaker. These people will help in the survival, they are key in making it through the appocalypse." So Josh decided this was it, we needed to get ready for a pandemic. We grabbed our suticases and gym bags, loaded them with clothes and other things we might need, and decided to get out of there. We had everything we possible could in those bags; four to each of us. We took two trips up and down the elveator piling stuff in the bed of my truck. I forgot the most important thing though, the book with Game Plan Z in it! I couldnt feel more stupid. Josh was starting up my mustang; he was gonna take it and I was gonna drive my truck. I ran back up inside the dorm as fast as possible. When I was waiting for the elevator to take me up, Becka showed back up all scared; she had just found out about the zombies and told me they were invading the campus. She told me she saw at least a hundred when she was running over here. Then we jumped on the elevator and went up, I told her about our idea and she said it was nice. I told her she should go with us, she didnt want to. I told her that it would be a lot safer if she came with us. She still said she didnt want to. So then I took durastic measures, I yelled and said, "You have no idea whats going on do you? You are coming with us!" She looked and me kinda stunned and said, "okay." I said I was sorry, I mean I really yelled at her. And I felt kinda bad since ya know, I liked her and all. Then the elevator stopped at her floor, she got off and said I'll be waiting in your truck when you come out. The elevator began to move again and went up one floor to my dorm. I rushed off as fast as I could and ran to my door. When I was going down the halls, I noticed everyone looked real worried; now it's only been about a half hour since I saw the first zombies, and everyone already knows, so it must be really really bad. I rushed in the door and went and grabbed the book. Then it hit me, I had a gun under my matress! I kept my Smith&Wesson under my matress on the right side. I reached under their and grabbed, I pulled it back and it was ready to fire. I stuck it in the back of my pants and ran out of there. I waited on the elevator. When I got there I jumped on and went down one floor, I was gonna go check on Becka to make sure she made it. I ran down the girls hallway and went to her door. I knocked on it, and called and her name. I waited. I heard a scream from inside. I ran up against the door to bust through, but it wouldnt budge. I did it again and still, it would not break open. So I pulled out my .40 and shot off the lock. I ran inside looking her, then I heard her scream again. I heard it coming from the bedroom so I ran in there. There she was, and what I guess was her room mate was on top of her. I yelled at her room mate to get off! and she looked at me. Her room mate too had turned into a zombie and was trying to bite her, but Becka fought her off. I went over and pushed the zombie off of her. I yelled at Becka, "Watch out!" I aimed my sights on the zombies chest and fired twice. It layed on the ground and I killed it. I asked her if she was okay, she said "im fine but im really scared." She grabbed on to me and started crying. I looked at her and said, "Listen, I know this is gonna be tough, but I'm gonna get us through it, you have to trust me okay?" She said "okay (sniff, sniff)". I kissed her on the forehead and we grabbed all her things and started to get things together. She had three or four bags I think. She grabbed one and I grabbed the rest, I was trying to be nice. But then I heard a moaning noise. In the corner, the zombie began to awake again. I dropped her bags, went right over to it, put the barrel of my gun on the zombies forehead, and fired. I know it was dead now, or I hoped at least. We needed to get out of there, so I grabbed her bags and we ran for the elevator. We hopped on and began our descent to the ground level. She was still crying, she was really scared and didnt know what she would do. I told her everything was going to be fine and I personally would take care of her. The elevator opened at the bottom and we ran for my truck. I threw her bags in the bed of my truck, then I put the tonno cover down so nothing would have a chance of getting into my truck. Josh was waiting for me and seemed a little pissed, he said, "What in the hell took you so long!" Then I went off, I said, "Josh! Calm the fuck down! I just saved her from being eaten by a zombie! So chill out!" He realized I was serious and said he was sorry. Then for a moment me and him sat and talked. I told him, "Listen, we gotta keep it cool, I'm gonna have you try and get a hold of some people, and then I'm gonna try and get a hold of some people. Oh, and were gonna go back to Short Gap." This is where he and I grew up. "Why?" he asked. "Its in the book man, we gotta do it. First, me and you is gonnna go down to Jimmys and fill these up, if he comes out and asks for money I'll take care of it. Then Josh reaches in the back of my mustang and says, "Well I got this, and I'm sure he wont make us pay if he sees this." He showed me a collapsable AR-15! I didnt even know he had this! Anyways, I told him, "okay well if you have to, use it, I got my .45 too. Oh, and if we get split up on the interstate, were meeting at the firehall. Got it?" He said lets do it, and I got in the truck and we went down the road. Becka was sitting there next to me all quiet as Josh followed me down to Jimmys. Even though I was going like 40 over the speed limit, I said, "Listen Becka, me and Josh have a plan. Its a good plan and I know we'll be just fine." She didnt say anything so I know I had to cheer her up now. I said, "Ya know at least we get to have a longterm date now." She chuckled and said, "Shutup, I'm supposed to be sad." At that point, we were just pulling into Jimmys. I pulled on one side, Josh to the other and we started to fill up. About half way through being completely filled up, the owner came out of the shop and asked, "What in the hell do you think you two ol boys are doin"? Josh dropped the gas pumper and swung his AR-15 around at him and pointed it right at him. Josh spoke up and said, "We were doing whatever the hell we need to, and your gonna stay right there until were long gone. Got it?" The fat man just shook his head up and down; his neck jiggled it was so fat. I started laughing and said to Josh, "You dont gotta be so mean do ya?" Josh just smiled and continued pumping his gas. I heard Becka in the truck start giggling, and I yelled, "Well look whos smiling now!" We all thought this was pretty funny. When we were filled up, I said to Josh to be careful, and we headed for Short Gap, West Virginia. Short Gap was a place I know and loved growing up. Me and Josh hung out all the time, we always had parties at his house, rode four wheelers in the hills, ran from the cops a time or two; it was a small town what do you expect? We always had something to get into. Most people wanted nothing to do with little ol Short Gap, well for Josh and I, we never wanted to leave. I missed it and havent been there since spring break. It was June now, I feel kinda bad really. My parents missed me, I know I should see my dad more because he hasnt been doing real good. Mom, I could care less if I see her or not, she made my teen years hell. My grandparents on moms side, I liked them more than her. I missed them the most I think. I mean, they saw me graduate in 2014. Well Its 2020 and I've barely seen them since. It was straight to WVU for me and Josh. I thought I could I never leave a small town I loved like Short Gap. Memories I'll never forget recorded there in my mind. But, thats enough sobb story. We had to make it to Short Gap soon. Josh and I headed down the road and headed to get on the freeway. We let it go wide open all the way through town. I think I hit about 110 mph. Josh on other hand decided to be a funny guy and blow past me going around 150 mph. I called him when I got on the interstate, I had that bluetooth thing in both my vehicles so I could talk without leaving the wheel, and now neither did Josh. But I told to wait for me and he just laughed. I got a while up the road and there he was going slow just for me. It was about an hour and a half drive to Short Gap, but it seemed pretty short. As fast as I was going, I think I was scaring Becka even more. I thought it was funny but she sure didnt. About half way there I was going about 80 down the freeway and she started to get funny and yell at me. She just yelled at me and said, "Okay! We all know your a bad ass now stop scaring the shit out of me!" I kept laughing and driving the whole way. I was swerving all over the road, just to scare Becka, when I got a call on my bluetooth. It was Josh, "What in the hell are you doing!" "Having some fun" He thought I was crazy and hung up. I knew I was crazy, but I had to do something to cheer Becka up. It was sure working though. She started saying mean things to me, even though she ment them in a funny way. Then she decided she just wanted to sleep. I told her, "Aww, does the wittle baby wanna sleep?" She goes, "Oh shutup and watch the road, wake me up when we get there." I was pretty happy she was even here with me now. Made this whole experiance seem a little bit better. Anyways, Josh and I were riding side by side when we passed the sign that said Cumberland, Maryland; this was just outside of Short Gap. Cumberland was the "big city" around here and Short Gap was actually really small; no stoplights at all or nothing. We passed another sign right after that that said 30 miles to Cumberland, Maryland. We were getting really close. So theres me and Josh, side by side ready to take on the world; literally. Then I slammed into something. I had no idea but Becka jumped up and screamed, I skidded off the highway and into a field. I thought I had wrecked or something. I saw Josh slam on his brakes and come back to check on me. This was bad, real bad. Becka was real scared now, more scared than ever. I grabbed her by the arm and got out of the truck to see what it was.


End file.
